Warped
by Keeper101
Summary: What would happen if five kids were tansported to the Transformers universe?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own transformers they belong to Hasbro!!!!!!!!!! :(**

**I just write the stories. Yay! =D**

**I only own Jackie Carter, Megan Weis, Tira Evans, Vanessa Fates**

**And if my friends are reading this you are;**

**TW = Jackie Carter**

**MP = Megan Weis **

**TT = Tira Evans**

**VF = Vanessa Fates **

* * *

**Warped**

**_Chapter 1: We get . . . transported?_**

Keeper101

* * *

It all started when my friends got into a fight over Edward Cullen and whether he was ugly or the most gorgeous thing to ever grace the planet, (as quoted by Jackie). There's four of us, used to be five before Anna moved away.

There's Megan Weis, she was the tallest of our group, standing at a towering 5'9. She had soft mouse brown hair that barely made it to the middle of her neck. She was the middle child with a big brother and younger brother, it didn't seem to bother her that she was the only girl. I had met her when I had joined choir in the seventh grade, she was the only one who even welcomed me into the grouped. She had a bright personality that could cheer up the crankiest moments in our lives. Her smile was simply dazzling, she was fifteen, and she had the brightest blue eyes that seemed to twinkle in the sun, she also wore glasses.

There's Vanessa Fates, she was about fifteen years old with curly blond hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her face was almond shaped with freckles on her cheeks and nose, her eyes were blue with long tan eyelashes. She was without a doubt the comedian of our group, always trying to get us to laugh. I had met her at church when Megan showed me our class. Apparently there had been a ward change earlier and almost no one knew anyone so I said hi to Nessa and we just clicked.

There's Jackie Carter that had come with Nessa. She and Nessa were almost attached at the hips just like I was with Megan. I had met her in choir also, we were going on a field trip and Megan had ended up sick with the flu so I had been stuck with no one I knew that I could sit with. So I plopped down in the nearest empty seat and stared out the window for half the trip until she offered me a bag of M&Ms when my stomach rumbled. That broke the ice and we started asking each other questions and I learned that she went to the same church as I did. We've been friends ever since. She has brown hair with high lights. Her hair came past her shoulders and stopped at the blades, it was also layered from the shoulders down. She had a button nose, brown eyes, and was in love with Edward Cullen. She was also the smallest of our group. At 5 feet she was tiny but mighty.

Then there was me. My name's Tira Evans. I was the oldest of our group. Almost sixteen and stood at 5'7. I had brown, mid-back long hair, oval face, and gray blue eyes. I was the quiet one and the one who was always the shoulder to cry on. Never the opposite. I also have an addiction to transformers. End of story.

Currently we were at Megan's house having our monthly sleep over. I was sprawled on the couch reading my new transformers comic book I had bought at the nearest Block Buster. Megan was on the couch opposite of me reading a western book. Jackie and 'Nessa were behind me on a L-shaped couch watching Twilight. A Linkin Park sound track was playing from Meg's room.

"I don't know why you like this stuff, Jackie." Sighed Vanessa. She thought Edward was ugly and therefore, hated twilight. She loved the book but hated the movie. How she got along with a twilight addict was beyond me.

"Shhhhh! They're about to kiss!" Whispered Jackie. I could hear her squealingfor Edward to kiss Bella. And her sigh of jealousy as the actors lips met. "Oh Edward, your too good for her. Wish you could see me. That would be the best thing _ever_."

I sighed. "Jack', you think Edward's the best thing since sliced bread."

She gave me a look."Well that's because he _is _the best thing since sliced bread."

I put down my comic book to look at her. "There is such a thing as being too addicted. You know that right?"

"No there isn't."

"Yes, there is." I shot back. I was rewarded by a flying candy bar come at me. Good thing she's the worse thrower in the universe. Instead it smacked the window with a, thwack!

Outside a dust storm raged with fury. Sage brush and tumble weeds flew by with amazing speed and bumped into the house. We lived in Pasco Washington, or El Pasco as my dad joked to us. His partner at work had made that comment. My dad was a Franklin county deputy and had to deal with all the nut jobs that had decided to settle down here. Last week they had to deal with a riot at the TRAC. A huge stadium that was used for monster truck stunts, the circus, and the latest, mariachi bands. Worse idea ever.

I'm not racist, far from it. I thought their culture was cool and I loved their food, when it wasn't spicy.

It was the problems the bands caused that I didn't like. Anyway back to the subject. It was a couple weeks ago that the TRAC was selling tickets to see a mariachi band. Well they said that the women could get in for free. So all these men that bought tickets brought their girlfriends, wives, daughters, mothers, ect, ect. That they filled up the whole stadium with the other 700 people outside trying to get in and it exploded into a riot. It took hours for police to break it up. There hasn't been a mariachi band concert ever since. I'm enjoying the silence while it lasts.

"Oh, you should talk. Isn't that the eighth TF comic book you bought this year?" Vanessa chided. She and Jackie high fived each other.

"Everyone has an addiction. It takes skill to keep it from becoming an obsession." Megs remarked.

"Oh!" I grinned.

We went back to our business. Jackie squirming at the screen when Edward appeared. Nessa laughing at her obsession, Megs reading, me staring at the ceiling.

I turned to Megan. "Hey, Megs?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you liked a transformer, who would you like?" I asked. Megs tore her gaze away from her book and looked at me with a question mark over her head.

"Where did that come from?" She questioned.

"I'm bored and transformers are on the brain again." I answered her with a small smile. Jackie had paused the movie to listen with Nessa to our conversation.

"Hmmm," She tapped her chin while grinning from ear to ear. "Megatron."

I smiled. "Megatron. Dangerous, dark, deadly, evil. Perfect!" I laughed, they chuckled with me.

Jackie cocked her like a curious child. "Who do you like Tira?"

"Starscream!!!" Screaming, I bounced up and down. "And I know how to spell it. H-O-T."

Jackie and Nessa looked at each other. Jackie mouthed "wow" and Vanessa giggled.

I raised an eye brow at them. "Who would you like, Jackie?"

Her eyes brightened. "Is there any robots that look like Edward?" She asked.

_Uhhhh._

"No . . ." I frowned.

She grimaced. "Then none."

I turned to Nessa. "Nessa?"

"Hmmm . . ," She turned her sapphire eyes skyward. " Oh, I don't know. Sideswipe, maybe."

"He is awesome. It was cool when he took out Sideways in Shanghai." I agreed.

Everyone giggled at me.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows at them.

There was knock at the front door and I walked over to the door. Jackie frowned.

"Who's that, Ti?"

I smirked. "You know how you're always complaining how a certain someone never does anything fun and that certain someone needed to do something fun with us? Well me and the girls took the liberty of asking him to come over."

Jackie's mouth dropped down clear to the floor. "You didn't." She gaped at me.

I grabbed the door handle and shrugged. "We did." And I pushed open the door.

Gage stumbled into the house coughing on sand and sage. I quickly slammed the door shut making it rattle the whole house.

Gage went to our high school and had most of our classes. He was funny, sarcastic, kind, and athletic. He was a Junior. He was sixteen with dirty blond hair that almost covered his blue eyes, he was one inch taller than me. Which bugged the heck out of me. And he was in track.

Today he was wearing a pair of faded, baggy jeans that bunched at the bottom and a silver blue shirt with bold print letters saying Go River Hawks on it.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Coach was really working us today." He explained as he kicked off his Vans into the pile of our shoes. He kept babbling until he sat on the couch and saw Jackie glaring at me.

"Did I miss something?" He asked looking back and forth.

I shooked my head. "Nah, Jackie's just surprised to see you."

He looked at Jackie and sigh as if in annoyance. "What did I do this time?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing. It was just Ti' and her stupid surprises."

"So I'm a stupid surprise?" He inquired.

Jackie's chocolate brown eyes widened. "What, no!"

"Sure sounded like it."

Jackie started waving her arms around wildly in panic. "N-n-no! I-I-I-I."

He smiled at her. "I'm just messing with you." And gave her a hug.

"Hey guys," Megs spoke. "You want to see what my grandpa gave me from his trip to Africa?" Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

Nessa's face brightened with curiousity. "Yeah. Come on show us!" She exclaimed.

Megs walked into her room and reappeared with a strange metal box with a lid and weird symbols on it. The symbols glowed a brilliant then faded and then glowed agian.

We all walked closer to get a better look at the strange box.

"Wow Megs." Breathed Jackie.

I frowned at the strange box. If I didn't know better I would have said those symbols were cybertronian. "What is it?" I asked.

Megan kept her eyes on the strange box. "The guy that sold it to him said it was a dimension box. Able to take anyone to a world different than ours." She explained to us.

"Have you tried opening it?" Gage questioned.

Megs shook her head. "No, grandpa said I shouldn't, plus he lost the key."

"Don't you have a crowbar in the garge?" Gage was thinking. Not good.

Megs nodded. "Yeah but da doesn't want us to-"

Gage raced into the garge and back. He was carrying a rusted crowbar. He crossed the room and jammed it into the space between the lid and box.

My eyes widened. "Wait. Gage, bad idea!'"I cried out waving my arms around.

I was a little too late.

With a grunt Gage pushed down and the lid flew off. Inside pulsine like a heart was a glowing orb of energy. It was so beautiful like a glittering blue, jeweled, miniature, moon. We all were so mesmerized I didn't notice Nessa's hand reaching for the orb.

Her fingers merely brush the surface when a flash shot out of the orb.

And we winked out of existence.

* * *

_. . . San Fransisco CA . . ._

I was dimely aware we were on a hard surface when we came too.

We were all five feet apart from each other and in some kind of parking garge like those kinds you see at the airports.

It only took second before our world erupted into gunfire and falling depris.

* * *

**Whoo hoo it's done. Review please. Flames expected. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own transformers they belong to Hasbro!!!!!!!!!! :(**

**I just write the stories. Yay! =D**

**I only own Jackie Carter, Megan Weis, Tira Evans, Vanessa Fates**

**And if my friends are reading this you are;**

**TW = Jackie Carter**

**MP = Megan Weis **

**TT = Tira Evans**

**VF = Vanessa Fates **

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. I'm just mean like that. XD**

* * *

**Warped**

**_Chapter 2: Why-didn't-I-run-oh-yeah-because-I'm-an-idiot!_**

Keeper101

* * *

_. . . San Fransisco, CA . . ._

_. . . Dark, around 9:00 pm . . ._

If you ever get caught in a war zone, don't do what we did. Scream 'Oh my god!' and ran in circles.

After finally realizing that wasn't helping we ran to a corner and huddled there. Jackie was clutching onto Gage's poor arm, with Gage patting her on the back trying to calm her. Vanessa was hugging the trembling Jackie as she winced as each round of gun fire sounded. Megan and I were hugging each other with all our strength as tremors shook the earth. The only thing lighting the garage was the lights and outside city lights. The lights flickered then blinked out of existence. Only a dull orange glow lit the building now. That was when I scream my favorite quote from the Grinch.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die. I'm gonna throw up, and then we're gonna die!" I screamed as loud as my lungs could take.

An explosion rocked the garage filling it with sickly black smoke. Smelling of death and evil.

It burned my throat and we started coughing. A huge chunk of concrete and asphalt from the ceiling fell and nearly missed Gage, I met his eyes and saw he was just as terrified as me.

Above us the ceiling shook again this time I could hear voices.

"Give up, fleshlings. I have you now." A shrill gravely voice growled out.

_Fleshlings? What the heck._

"Aawww. Come on man. Put the gun down and let us go. It would be easier if you just let us go and you went back to your bed or planet. Which ever you prefer, just put the gun down and walk away." A teenager's voice tried to reason. I could tell it was a boy around fifteen.

The shrill voice chuckled low and deep in it's chest.

"Dude, I think your power just ran out." A third voice seemed to whisper to the voice before. This one was slightly deeper but not deep enough to be a man's voice. This voice was a boy around my age. If not, older.

"Did you think your powers would work on me flesh bag?! I am the mighty Starscream and you will surrender to me!" The shrill voice gloated.

_Starscream? No way! Hottie alert! Hottie alert!_

The roof shook again. Starscream must have taken a step.

_But that's impossible. Starscream was a transformer, he doesn't exist. Unless . . . Meg's box, it works. Oh crap, not good!_

"His don't. Mine do!" Yelled the third voice. There was a grunt as if he was picking up something heavy then nothing. Starscream let out a shriek of fury and by the trembling of the roof, he was looking for the two boys.

"Find them, I will not go back empty handed agian!" He shrieked to something before he blasted off the roof.

The smoke was still thick as I pried myself from Megs grip. I took a few steps out and looked around before I was struck from the side and knocked to the ground.

Something heavy landed on my chest knocking the breath out of me and scrambled to get up. I had my eyes shut tightly as I clutched my throbbing chest.

"Hey, Jon. There's a girl over here!" That was the boy with the deep voice from the roof. I slowly opened my eyes and glared up at him.

He was around fifteen, as far as I could tell. With a runner's built, he was around 5'7 like me. But with dark brown wind swept hair and had green eyes. He was wearing a tattered sweat shirt and even more tattered jeans.

He got down on his knees and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned me.

"Oh just relaxing." I growled. "Help me up." You would have felt snappish after getting the wind knocked out of you.

He smirked at me. "I'm Carl." As he helped me to my feet.

"Queen of Sheba." I grumped.

The smoke was starting to clear when we got up and I could see a tall figure running towards us.

"What did you say, Carl?" He asked as he finally reached us.

This guy was 5'8 with light brown hair that stuck straight out. Fluffy would be the word to describe it. He was wearing one of those smiles that had a presence of a comedian in it. He was slightly wider than Carl but with the same build, with blue eyes, and he was wearing almost the same thing as Carl.

He skid as he came to a stop in front of us with huge eyes. "Holy tomatoes, it's a girl!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah. Of course I'm a girl. I don't exactly look like a boy, now do I?"

Jon took a step towards me. "You shouldn't be here alone. I thought everyone evacuated?" He stated to Carl, who shrugged.

"Well, first off I don't even know where I am, and I'm not exactly alone," I warned and I pointed where the group was.

"Tira. Who are you talking to?" Megs questioned. Turning around I saw she and the others had finally gotten up when they had realized I wasn't with the group. Megs was in the lead with Nessa on her left, and with Jackie gripping Gage, on the right. Jackie was trembling but calmed down when she saw it was just some boys.

Suddenly several _vrooms! _echoed through the empty garage. Our heads whipped around to stare at the spiral ramp. Through the smoke we could see five robotic figures looking around in the garage. They looked like they could transform into motorcycles and they were about the same size as us. The leader, which seemed to be commanding the others as an alfa wolf would command his pack, turned his gaze to us.

He had blood red eyes.

"Run!" Yelled Carl. He grabbed Megs and Nessa's hands and started running along with Jon. Gage and Jackie quickly followed after them. You didn't even need to tell me.

The leader let out a shriek of triumph before giving chase. The rest followed him like a pack of ravenous wolves, letting out vrooms as they gained speed.

We gasping when we reached the opposite end of the garage. There was a yellow tube that led all the way to the ground, which was sixty feet below us.

"The garbage shoot?!" Jackie shrilled.

Jon looked at her critically. "You got a better idea?" He said before jumping down the yellow shoot.

"Yaba daba doo!" Howled Carl before jumping in after his friend.

"Nasty!" Nessa screamed as she dove into it.

"Someone better catch meeeeeeee!" Screamed Jackie before sliding down.

Gage looked at me. And I looked back at the robots. The only had half the garage to go.

"Go!" I shrieked before pushing him in.

I looked back, the robots were only thirty feet from me! They would be on me in a second. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a faint glow. Turning my head I saw another robot, a bot around my size. He smirked at me with arms crossed before looking back at the drones. He stomped his metallic foot on the floor.

A massive crack appeared on the ceiling and a second later it collapsed crushing the mad drones. He nodded at his work and turned back to me.

"Go." He commanded in a accent, before stretching out his hand. A powerful gust of warm air plowed right into me and knocked me right into the tube. But the gust was to powerful and the rubber tube snapped. Then I was falling backwards through open air with nothing to catch me.

I could hear Jackie, Nessa, and Megs screaming in terror as I tumbled to my doom.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Another cliff hanger, _oh man_. **

**Another chapter done, I'm on a roll. Whoop de doo!**

**What will happen to Tira? Stay tuned!**

**And please review.**

**- Keeper101.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own transformers they belong to Hasbro!!!!!!!!!! :(**

**I just write the stories. Yay! =D**

**I only own Jackie Carter, Megan Weis, Tira Evans, Vanessa Fates, Jon Stele, and Carl Ricermen**

**And if my friends are reading this you are;**

**TW = Jackie Carter**

**MP = Megan Weis **

**TT = Tira Evans**

**VF = Vanessa Fates **

**JS = Jon Stele**

**CH = Carl Ricermen**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. I'm just mean like that. XD**

**But what happened to Tira?! 0.0**

* * *

**Warped**

**_Chapter 3: You've got to be kidding!_**

Keeper101

* * *

_. . . San Fransisco, CA . . ._

_. . . Dark, around 9:00 pm . . ._

Have you ever been so absorb in your own terror that you could do nothing but scream? Try watching one of your best friends tumble from a sixty foot tall building in mid-air to the ground.

You might get a glimpse of what I'm feeling right now.

We; Vanessa, Gage, Megan, me, and the newcomers Carl and Jon. Had just slid down that smelly yellow garbage shoot to escape from the deranged motorcycles of doom, when we noticed that Tira, the girl that could break your arm if she wanted in our group, was missing. And as we looked back up at the building, the top collapsed and Tira came shooting out of the building and into the tube.

Relief flooded into me but was soon replaced with sheer terror.

Instead of going down the tube, the tube broke and she tumbled out and began plummeting towards the ground.

I was the one who started screaming first, then Nessa, and then Megan. Carl and Jon could only stare in horror and shock. Our friend was going to die before our very eyes.

While we had been screaming Gage had lurched forward and jumped up.

This jump wasn't normal. He flew up a good 25 feet before catching Tira in his arms, bridal style. Then came down and landing gracefully on the pavement.

"Tira!" Megan screamed before taking off towards them. The rest of us weren't very far from her.

Gage turned around to face us with Tira limp in his arms.

"Tira!" We all screamed as we reached them. I pushed everyone out of my way and started shaking Tira by her shoulders trying to wake her up.

"Tira, wake up!" I screamed. "She's dead, she's dead, she's dead!" Tears rolled down my face when she didn't respond.

Carl pushed past us and pried me from Tira. He put his hands on her neck and fingered for the veins.

"She's fine," he stated once he found her pulse and turned to face us. "Just unconscious."

"Fine? _FINE_?!" I shrieked. "That is like the exact opposite of fine. She needs the ER. She needs Dr. Cullen!"

Vanessa palmed her face. And Megan shook her head from her place next to Tira.

"Jackie, this is not the time for your Twilight addictions to kick in."

"I don't care! Where's a doctor when you need one?!" Jackie rounded on her.

Carl stood up and looked at Jon, uncertainly. "We need to get out of here. Before jet-boy comes back looking for his pets." He looked pointedly at us. "You need to come with us too. We don't know much about what's going on but we can tell you what we know."

Megan looked at me and Nessa. "I think we should go with them. I mean, we don't even know where we are." She said.

Nessa nodded. "I'm in."

I made a face. "Me two."

Gage smirked as he walked over with Tira dangling in his arms. "Me three." Then he looked at Tira then back up at us. "And I'm sure if Tira was conscious she would say the same."

"Well then it's settled," smiled Jon, cheerfully. Walking from Carl's side to stand by us.

He draped an arm over me and Nessa, like we had been best friends since the beginning of time. "Sleep over at our place."

* * *

_. . . Somewhere near Mt San Benito . . . _

_. . . Around 12:00 pm . . ._

Take my advice and when your in San Fransisco, never get a cab. We spent two hours yelling "hey taxi!" Before we got one to stop. And this one was smelled like rotten milk and cigar smoke. The driver was over weight and was sporting a nine o'clock shadow. He had a cigar in his yellow mouth.

"Where to kids?" He wheezed when we had all piled into the cab. Jon was the one who spoke.

"As close as you can get to Mt. San Benito, please."

"Mt. San Benito, huh?" He raised one oily eyebrow before his eyes clouded over. Then a huge grinned slowly spread across his face. "Okay, alright then." He said, then turned around and proceeded to start the engine.

Weaving our way through the streets, we made it to the high way and headed south east to Mt. San Benito.

After ten hours of driving, not including the rest stops, we finally came to a stop at a dead end in a forest of pines in the middle of nowhere.

We all piled out of the disgusting cab and proceeded to look around while Jon talked to the driver. Megs walked to the edge of the trees and proceeded to stretch her back and legs, Nessa had her arms resting upon her corn silk haired head, while I complained how awful the ten hour ride had been. Hey, my leg hurt so it tended to make me cranky.

"That ride was so boring. Why didn't I bring Twilight with us?" Limping over to my friends, Megs and Nessa were standing next to Gage, who still carried the limp Tira in his arms.

She was still unconscious.

There was roar of an engine and as we turned around we saw the cab high tailing it out of the road, burning rubber. With Jon and Carl watching it with twin satisfied smirks adoring thier faces. Well more like a kind smile on Jon than a mean smirk.

They twirled around and walked over to us.

Carl pointed to a dirt path partially hidden by the branches of the trees. "The cabin is up the path. Follow us and then we can talk." He started walking up the dirt path and we all followed him to the cabin.

The air was so clean and the forest whispered with life. Somewhere above a sparrow sang and a squirrel chattered angrily. Through the tree tops I could see the mountain Mt. San Benito looming over us like a giant wall of dirt and foliage.

Not paying any attention, I slammed into someone's back.

Megs turned to look at me. "Watch where you're going." She cautioned.

"Sorry." I muttered while rubbing my sore behind. Megs offered a hand to help me up and I took it.

Carl was in front with Jon, who blurted out. "Hey there it is!"

We all looked up at a old log cabin. Ivy was crawling up the sides and green moss covered the roof. It had six windows, one on the two sides and two besides the door. One beside the door was busted and was covered with blue tarp. And it had a porch with two steps that led up to the doorway. It looked like someplace a bomber, Ted what's-his-name, would stay.

Jon ran up to the house smiling, as if he owned a mansion. Carl just chuckled and shook his head.

Me and Nessa just looked at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced when he turned around, his arms out stretched. "Our HQ, home, crib, and whatever else you can think of."

Nessa cocked her head. "Do you have any food?"

"Yeah."

"_**Let me through!**_" Before anyone could stop her, she dashed to and opened the door and disappeared inside.

"_Nessa._" I giggled. When it came to food Nessa was an unstoppable force of nature.

Carl and Jon entered the cabin and I followed with Gage close on my heels.

Once we entered the door swung and clicked shut. Light poured in from the five windows lighting up the cabin's interior.

On two of the sides of the cabin, there were two bunk beds. Each with a pillow and blankets. On the farthest side of the cabin a ladder was attached to the wall that led up to the ceiling where it stopped at a door in the roof. On the left side of the door was a dusty sink with a green mini fridge right under it. On the other side attached to the wall was a stove. And above the door was a cabinet.

But turning around I saw that the whole entire wall had cabinets nailed into place. All too high for me to reach.

_I _hate_ being short!_

Jon was on the top bunk of the left side of the cabin with Carl already sprawled on the bottom. Across them Gage was gentling laying Tira on the other bottom bunk bed. Megan was already sitting at the feet of the bed

Nessa popped her head out from the top of the bed on the right side, a huge toothy grin was spread across her face.

"Guys this is so awesome!" She exclaimed. She flipped onto her back side and let her arms dangle in mid air.

"Mmhmm." Carl was using his arm cover his eyes.

"Alright guys," Megs started as I sat down next to her. "What is going on?"

Carl dragged his arm off his head to let it flop down on the bed. "It all started the beginning of the summer. There was five of us, me, Jon, Rachel, Anna, and Sarah. Our parents were taking us on vacation to Hawaii. We were about to board the plane, suddenly a fighter jet flew over and opened fire on the plane. Our parents never had a chance," His voice cracked and he had to take several breaths for him to calm down enough to continue.

"The jet turned around and started coming after us as we ran. And it . . . well, it _changed._ Instead of a fighter jet there was a giant robot standing over us. It was the same one chasing us at San Fransisco. It made a swipe for Rachel, but he could get her, she screamed. But . . . this wasn't a normal scream. It was more like a super sonic blast. It tore up the run way and knocked the robot right off his over sized feet. When Jet-boy got back onto his feet, boy was he ticked off. He took aim at Sarah and she just disappeared. Well since he lost a target he took aim at the person next to her, Anna. Just as he was about to blast her I ran to her intending to knock her away and time seemed to slow. I reached her in time and we all got away. Well he lifted his foot, intending to squash him and Jon just said stop."

"And he just froze. Then Jon told him to go away and he did. After that we ran away to this cabin. We have been here ever since. But a week a go we went to a town to raid it for food and the robot was there to meet us, and he brought friends. We tried real hard to get away but they separated us. We all agreed if anything happened to us we would re-group at the cabin. When we got back, the girls were missing. We have been searching for them for about a month now. Then we met you guys."

I frowned. "That's sad but what does that have to do with us?"

Jon answered for Carl. "We think that you five are just like us," He pointedat Gage before continuing. "Gage has already demonstratedthat he has the same strange gifts as us. We are hoping that the rest of you also have the similar gifts."

"Cool." Nessa chirped.

"Not cool." Replied a voice from behind us. We turned around to see Tira's head turned towards us.

"Tira!" I shrieked before tackling her.

"Ow! It's good to see you too Jackie but, get off!" She rasped. I instantly released her grinning, like an idiot.

Megs frowned at her. "What do you mean not good, Ti'?"

Tira shook her head at her. "Guys don't you get it? Giant robots, super powers, and us appearing in San Fransisco? Meg's dimension box worked. We're in the Transformer's universe!"

Everyone was silent, until Megs jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

_. . . Decepticon base . . ._

**_"_ My lord."**

**"Don't talk to me, Starscream! You should be scrape for your failure. I commanded you to bring the two fleshies to me and you come back with NOTHING!!!"**

**"I know Lord Megatron. I do have good news though. Just before the drones were offlined they picked up five more energy signatures."**

**"Hmmm. This could be very good for the Decepticons. Starscream this is your chance to redeem yourself. Take Barricade and Soundwave with you."**

**"Yes Lord Megatron."**

Starscream turned to leave.

**"Oh and Starscream."**

Starscream slowly turned to gaze at the shadowed figure of his commander.

**"Yes?**" He growled out.

**"Do not fail me agian."**

Starscream left the dark throne room to collect Barricade and Soundwave. Behind him Megatron chuckled darkly. The first five escaped his grasp, but soon he would have new Allspark infused humans to use.

The autobots wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

**Uh ho! The Decepticons know about the girls and Gage! What will happen next? Stay tuned!**

**Oh! And thanks for the reviews people. I really appreciate them. =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own transformers they belong to Hasbro!!!!!!!!!! :(**

**I just write the stories. Yay! =D**

**I only own Jackie Carter, Megan Weis, Tira Evans, Vanessa Fates, Jon Stele, and Carl Ricermen**

**And if my friends are reading this you are;**

**TW = Jackie Carter**

**MP = Megan Weis **

**TT = Tira Evans**

**VF = Vanessa Fates **

**JS = Jon Stele**

**CH = Carl Ricermen**

**Sorry, that the last chapter took so long. I was sick with the stomach flu then I had to study for finals and . . . yeah.**

**Anyway I'm back and this chapter is going to rock.**

**And for all the people that took their time to review, I really appreciate it. Thanks!** D

* * *

**Warped**

**_Chapter 4: Ghost dreams._**

Keeper101

* * *

_. . . San Diego Garcia . . ._

Walking along the beach during sunrise were always calming for the autobot leader. This was a time for him to forget the war against the decepticons, Cybertron, and the lost Allspark. The sky was laced with purple, blue, pink, and golden clouds and the sun was a deep orange, barely creeping over the horizon.

The rays that struck his armor lit up his crimson flame decor and made his helm look golden. His blue optics scanned the horizon, looking for any approaching danger. There was non.

Optimus Prime had been outside the base since 5 am this morning, he had woken up with a feeling of . . . longing.

The last time he had felt this feeling was when he had first landed on this planet searching for the Allspark. The only difference was that it was weaker, almost split into different shards.

He shook his head silently, there had been reports about the decepticon Starscream chasing five human younglings and destroying a plane. It was rumored that the creators of the five younglings had been on that plane.

The gentle bot gave a tired sigh. It just didn't make sense, Starscream attacking younglings and the sensing of stray Allspark shards.

Somewhere in the distance a gull cried out.

"Hey Optimus." Greeted a voice from behind him.

He turned around to see Samuel Witwicky and Bumblebee walking calmly up behind him.

The big bot had been so busy lost in his thoughts he had failed to sense the human and his guardian coming up from behind him.

"Good morning Sam, Bumblebee." He replied as they stopped at his side.

_Hey hello_

_hey, hey _

_hello, hello_

A song burst from Bumblebee's radio. Even though his vocal processors had been fixed, he still liked to use the radio to vocalize his feelings.

Gently Bumblebee plucked Sam from the sandy beach and lifted him up onto his shoulder. Sam immediately grabbed onto one of Bee's door wings to get a grip to prevent losing his balance and falling from his guardian's shoulders.

Sam turned and to smile at his friend. "Thanks Bee."

[_You can't recharge either?_] Bumblebee asked over their comm link.

He inwardly sighed. [_No. The reports of Starscream looking for the human younglings is troubling. And now I've sensed Allspark fragments right after he was spotted in California._]

Bee blinked_._ [_I know_.]

[_You knew? For how long have you known?_]

[_Same as you._] He paused briefly before continuing. [_Do you think there could be more Allspark infused humans out there, like Sam?_] He asked tilting his head towards his best friend.

[_I severely hope not. I don't want anymore innocent lives thrust into our war than we already have._] He answered.

[_Our war has cause enough damage_.]

[_Agreed. Primus let those kids be okay until we find them._] He silently begged.

Bumblebee glanced up at the sky. [_I second that!_]

_

* * *

_

"So, you five come from a different dimension and you have no idea of how to get back?" Carl stated looking pointedly at Tira and Megan.

They looked at each other then back to Carl.

"Basically." They replied.

They had been going on like this for about two hours. They had gone from where we all had been born, to our hobbies, and then to how we got here.

I was sitting on the ground with Jon on one side of me and Jackie on the other.

Gage had gone outside to do "his business."

I had an open package of Ritz crackers and we were happily snacking on them. Our heads turned to who ever was talking then back to the other person.

"No way to get home?"

"Nope."

"Anyone you can call?"

"No."

"Any family around?"

"Again no." This time it was Tira who answered, exasperated. She glared at him as she replied. "We're in a different dimension, our families, homes, and identities are all gone. We only have each other." Tira was the tough one in the group but that didn't mean she was all brawn and no brain. She was a 4.0 student after all. And as she replied I could see tears starting to form, and as quickly as I had seen them they were gone.

"Anyways," she said, "have you even tried to contact the Autobots?"

Carl raised an eyebrow. "Autobots?" He asked turning to Megan, as if she knew the answer.

She shrugged. "I'm not the expert," she said pointing to Tira. "She is."

"Autobots are the good guys. They have been living on the Earth for about two years now. From what I know, they are led by Optimus Prime, his vehicle form is a Peterbuilt blue semi with flames on the side. His nemesis is Megatron, the guy that's after you, and also his brother. What he wants with you I have no idea, but personally I don't want to find out." She glanced around at all of us. "Any questions?" She asked from her position on the bed.

We all raised our hands. Tira let out a sigh before pointing at me. "Nessa?"

"Gomfrogmeredoggofumorence?"

"Swallow Ness," she said rolling her eyes.

I gulped down the seven and a half of the Ritz crackers I had been able to jam into my mouth. "How do we tell the difference between the Autobots and the Decepticons?"

"Autobot' eyes are blue while the Decepticons have red. And the Autobot's faces look far more human than the Decepticons, they look more like bugs." Tira looked at Jackie. "Jack?"

She put her hand down and grabbed another cracker. "What do we do if we run into a Decepticon?" She asked before shoving the cracker into her mouth.

"Run like heck and pray that they don't catch you. Next!" She pointed at Jon.

"Where is the Decepticon's base at?"

"No clue. Next!"

"Anyway we can defend ourselves against them?"

"Na uh. Next!"

"Where is the Autobot'sbase?" Megs asked. At least we could use this to our advantage. The squeaking of the door alerted us to Gage's entrance and he sat down behind me to watch thier conversation.

Tira closed her eyes. "San Diego Garcia."

Carl frowned at her. "Where's that"

"Somewhere in the ocean. Which one, I have no idea." Tira began to rub her head, which she instantly regretted.

Jackie perked up. "Are you okay? Are you gonna throw up? Do you need a doctor?" She bombarded her.

"Jack', I'm fine, really just a bump on the head." Tira put her hand back on the bed.

"You fell from a sixty foot tall building!"

"Yep,

_I'm a survivor_

_I'm not gonna give up_

_I'm not gonna stop_

_cause I'm a survivor_" She sang.

Megs looked at Jackie. "She's fine."

I swallowed another cracker. "Okay so, Carl's super power is speed, Jon's is persuasion, Rachel's was screaming really loud, Sarah could disappear, and Gage is really strong and bullet-proof."

They nodded. "Yep. That's about it."

"So the only people's powers we don't know is mine, Megan's, Anna's, and Tira's" I stated with a grim tone. "I hope I'm telekinetic."

Tira gave a huge yawn that transferred to all of us.

Carl got off his bed and stretched. "We'll talk more in the morning. Me and Jon will sleep up stairs. Night" He said before he, Gage, and Jon climbed the ladder and disappeared into the attic.

"Night." We all replied before crawling into own beds and falling asleep.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that . . . well,

Tira wasn't telling us something.

* * *

_. . . Later that night . . ._

It was dark out when I woke up. The door had slammed but no one had noticed but me.

I looked at where Tira should have been sleeping. The bed was empty.

I pushed myself off the bed and quietly crept out the door. The night air was crisp with cold and my breath came out in steam clouds. Suddenly a scream peirced the night.

It was Tira's.

I took off ignoring the pine needles scratching my face, as if to prevent me from getting to my friend.

When I caught up to her, she was sitting on the ground screaming and pointed at something I couldn't see.

That is until I touched her. Then I saw it. Three kids, around our age, burning on a stick. Adults were preforming a dance around the children as they screamed in pain and anguish.

Burning flesh.

Then it disappeared, Tira seemed to see me for the first time I got there.

"N-N-N-Nessa?!" She stammered. Then she sprang up and wrapped her arms around me in an embrace. I was still shaking and her cries were more like hiccups.

This was the first time I had seen her cry.

Then she stiffened and started shaking.

"N-N-N-Nessa?" She whispered.

"Y-y-yeah?" I asked.

"Run!!!!!" She screamed before twirling around and dragging me with her.

**"Get them**!" Commanded a shrill voice. It was followed by thunderous foot steps behind us.

I quickly looked behind and almost screamed. Behind us, giving chase were these giant metal robots with gleaming red eyes, behind them was an even huger robot with wings producing from his back. He had his arms cross and he wore an evil smirk as he watched us run.

Evil laughter seemed to follow us as we ran.

The Decepticons had found us.

* * *

**Oh no! What should happen next! Tell me what should happen to the kids in the next chapter in your reviews. **

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own transformers they belong to Hasbro!!!!!!!!!! :(**

**I just write the stories. Yay! =D**

**I only own Jackie Carter, Megan Weis, Tira Evans, Vanessa Fates, Jon Stele, and Carl Ricermen**

**And if my friends are reading this you are;**

**TW = Jackie Carter**

**MP = Megan Weis **

**TT = Tira Evans**

**VF = Vanessa Fates **

**JS = Jon Stele**

**CH = Carl Ricermen**

**GS = Gage Strider**

**For all the people that took their time to review, I really appreciate it. Thanks!** :D

* * *

**Warped**

**_Chapter 5: Deception of Decepticons._**

Keeper101

* * *

_. . . Above Earth's atomshere . . ._

_. . . about an hour ago. . ._

He had been orbiting for about an hour, looking for a perfect opportunity to make his descent onto the planet his commander had called, "Earth."

His name was Hotshot, his fraction was an autobot, a scout, and if you compare his age to that of the human species you would find he was around 16 yrs old.

In human years.

He had started reading up on humans since he had arrived. And he had already downloaded 10 of thier languages.

But most importantly. . . he was bored.

He wanted so bad to land but he had to wait for night to fall.

_Then why don't you land where it _is_ dark? _His inner voice asked.

Why not?

And with that thought he proceeded to drift his way towards the continent called America.

* * *

_. . . Megan's POV. . ._

It is never good when you wake up in the middle of the night to screaming.

Yeah, welcome to my life.

I was sleeping snug and comfortable in the bottom bunk, when in the distance I heard screams erupt.

Sleepily I opened my eyes and gazed around. Carl, Jon, and Gage were already walking towards the door. Jackie right behind them with a blanket draped across her shoulders.

"What is it?" I asked groggily, sleep still heavy in my voice.

Jackie turned towards me, worry was evident in her eyes. "Tira and Vanessa are gone!" She whispered

I was on my feet in an instant. We all filed out onto the porch and kept our gazes where the screaming was coming from. Suddenly Tira erupted from the trees pulling Nessa behind her, screaming.

"Guys. GET OUT OF THE CABIN!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

We all tilted our heads and gave her the "What?" expression.

**"DECEPTICONS!!!!" **

Didn't have to tell us twice. We all took off just as the robots came crashing through the trees. Tearing them up from the roots.

As we ran I could feel them closing in on us.

Until I was swept up by the black and white Decepticon. He had also caught Jon in the same hand with me. Carl and Gage were in the other fist.

Tira stopped running and stared in horror at our capture.

We watched as Jackie kept running, which Tira should have done. Within a second the other Decepticon had released another decepticon which transformed into a snarling cat and was captured.

Her scream seemed to shatter my ears as blood welled up from her stomach and started to soak her cloths.

The cat con twisted around and prowled back to its master, with Tira struggling in his jaws. The other robot stopped and waited for his pet to come back to him and when the cat came to his feet he dropped Tira from his fanged mouth. She landed with a thud! And blood spewed from her mouth and sprayed the ground.

The robot stooped and gently picked her up.

"Task: completed. Ravage: return." He said in a monotone voice. Ravage growled and shifted into his cassette form. The giant robot's chest opened and Ravage flew in, and the chest compartment closed with a click.

We all were frozen in horror as the robot examine the bleeding Tira in his palm.

A shrill scream was heard, mixed with jet engines.

Tira slowly lifted her head to gaze in the direction Nessa and Jackie had fled.

"Jackie." She whispered loud enough for us to hear.

The robot holding us smirked. "It seems Starscream caught the other one."

The other robot glanced up from Tira and his red visor flickered into the distance. "Affirmative."

The robot holding us tightened his grip until we all we screaming.

The other robot turned towards him.

"Barricade: cease action." He commanded.

Barricade turned and snarled. "I am not one of your pets, Soundwave."

Soundwave raised an optical ridge. "Megatron said to not to harm them."

He snorted and pointed at Tira. "Like you have room to talk. Megatron will not be pleased that his _loyal _soldier harmed one of the Allspark carriers."

Tira growled at the clawed finger in anger.

Starscream soared above them and disappeared.

Then they transformed and rolled away.

* * *

_. . . Tira's POV. . ._

Bleeding sucks. But waking up in the middle of the forest to see ghosts, become a chew toy, and then get get captured by the decepticons sucks even more.

Soundwave's alt mode was quite impressive. A dark, navy, blue media van.

The windows were tinted so dark I had no hope of flagging someone down if I wanted.

I was sitting shot gun and the seat belt was uncomfortably tight.

To make it worse it was starting to choke me and seemed to be pushing out the blood.

"So-so-soundwave!" I managed to choke out.

The vehicle rumbled.

"Can't. . . Breath!" I gasped. A second later the seat belt loosened and I relaxed taking huge intakes of oxygen.

"Thank you."

"Gratitude is not needed." His voice seemed to coming from every where so it was impossible to tell where his 'voicebox' was located. I settled for looking at the radio.

"You're a communication officer, right?"

"That is correct."

I folded my arms around my chest and glared. "Well I'm _communicating_ that I am grateful." And I turned to glare out the window, watching the trees fly by.

_Great, I'm having mood swings._

I didn't really care though. I was with the transformers, I was riding in Soundwave, got captured by Ravage (I could've gone with out being a chew toy.) And I got to see my favorite decepticon in real life!

I feel like I'm going to faint of happiness.

We pulled onto the highway and Barricade put on his lights/sirens while Soundwave followed right behind him.

_And _my friends were with me! I paused.

My friends were with me . . . captured.

Oh crap!!!

"Soundwave!" I screeched, his vehicle swerved from my sudden outburst and I felt his engine heat up.

_Great, I just embarrass a 30 foot tall robot._

I looked at the radio in worry. "I need to talk to my friends."

"Negative."

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean, 'negative.'"

The radio flashed. "Communication between other fleshlings is prohibited."

I drew out the words slowly. "By who?"

Silence.

I drew in a breath. "Okay, I didn't want to do this. _But . . ._"

* * *

_. . . Inside Barricade . . ._

"Soundwave to Barricade." The radio crackled.

The boys stiffened when they heard the cold metallic voice.

Megan lifted her head from the window where she had been leaning on.

Megan, Jon, and Gage were all sitting in the back seat of the police cruiser, while Carl had been placed in the front.

The car vibrated from under them.

"This is Barricade. What do you want Soundwave?" His voice growled from the radio.

"The female wants to talk to the other human insects."

Barricade mentally sneered. "She wants to talk to her _friends? _What's the matter Soundwave, going soft?"

Suddenly the radio crackled and they all could hear Tira singing.

_I know a song that never ends_

_never ends _

_never ends_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes_

_I know a song that never ends_

The kids winced when the heard the dreaded Never Ending song.

Gage actually looked sympathetic. "Wow. The song, that's harsh."

Megan turned and nodded at him. "And knowing Tira she will keep singing it till she gets what she wants." She said with a smile.

Her friend was willing to annoy a decepticon to talk to them.

Barricade growled in annoyance. Soundwave was one of Megatron's favored soldiers, that meant he had to do what he said. "Granted."

There was a brief pause of silence before Tira said. "Uh. Guys, anyone there?"

"Tira!" Megan cried in happiness.

"Megs? Is that you? Are you ok, did Barricade hurt you? Barricade I don't care if you're a slaggin 20 foot tall decepticon, I'll tear you servo from servo if I see so much as one scratch or bruise!"

"Hey! No concern for me!" Gage lightly joked from besides her.

Jon smiled. "Or me?"

Chuckling, Carl said. "Or me?"

"Of course I'm concerned! Why do you think I just ranted that big death speech to a 20 ft robot?!" She snapped, and then paused before continuing. "Is Vanessa with you?"

Jon answered her. "No. I think she got away."

There was silence before she spoke again.

"Soundwave, patch me to Air commander Starscream." She said nervously before clicking off.

* * *

_. . . Jackie's POV . . ._

I was soaring above the clouds in a huge terrifying robot! The speed was pushing me into the seat and the cockpit felt like it was closing in on me.

I was going to DIE!!!

Just thinking of the height we were at was enough to make me puke my guts out. I decided to scream my head off instead, I think puking in a giant robot would probably tick him off.

If it was a him.

**"SHUT UP!!!" **The jet screeched after an hour of my non-stop screaming. Still screaming I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears against the noise.

**"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!!!"** I screamed back.

I screamed louder when he started doing barrel rolls. Then just as we started doing a third roll he stopped.

"What is it?!" He growled

I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Female human wants to talk to you." Said a monotone voice from the dash board. The voice made shivers run down my back like cold water. Then a familiar third voice joined the conversation.

"Soundwave would you just let me talk to him!" Tira growled from the background. When Soundwave continued ignoring her she snarled. "I'll start singing mister! Don't push me!"

The silence following was so intense I had to break it.

"Uh, Ti'. Is that you?" I hesitantly said.

A sigh of relief. "Yeah it's me." I could just picture her smiling. Then her voice turned serious. "Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

"No! But I want out!" I yelled before kicking the dashboard. The jet shook before correcting itself.

"If you wish to live another day, fleshling. I suggest you don't do that agian." He threatened slowly.

"Ti'?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! I don't like him, he's scary, he did barrel rolls on me. And I need to use the little girls room! Ooo that cloud's cute!"

"Jackie?" She paused and then continued. "Let me speak to commander Starscream."

* * *

**Well that took a while. The next chapter will star Vanessa and have the conversation between Tira and Starscream.**

**And remember this.**

**Tira has a _HUGE _crush on Starscream!**

**Will sparks fly or a friendship form?**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
